As is well known, a conventional composite type magnetic core assembly consists of two back cores which are usually made of laminations having a high magnetic permeability and two head tips made from wear resisting material such as Sendust (a trademark). The back cores are equipped with at least one coil. Each of the back cores usually has a substantially L-shaped portion while each of the head tips has a substantially oblique prism shape. One side of each of the head tips is fixedly connected to one end of the L-shaped portion of the back core by means of high temperature adhesion. The two head tips to each other and have a gap defined therebetween. The gap as well as the head tips are positioned so that a magnetic tape slides thereon for recording or reproducing.
The above described conventional type composite magnetic core assembly, however, has defects as will be described hereinbelow. Each of the head tips fixedly bound to the end of the back core is apt to drop from the end surface of the L-shaped portion of the back core when a tensile stress is applied to the head tip since the adhesive strength of the head chip is relatively weak against such a tensile stress. Moreover, the head tip is apt to undesirably slide from the originally bound position when a shear stress is applied to the head tip. These undesirable applications of stress to the head tips frequently occur when assembling the members of the magnetic head in the manufacturing process.